Maelstrom Fists
The Maelstrom Fists is a solely Primaris Space Marine Chapter created during the Ultima Founding, formed from the lineage of the Indomitable Imperial Fists. A rather unique chapter, the Maelstrom Fists were formed to specialize in void warfare, to compensate for the losses that the Imperial Navy suffered during the 13th Black Crusade and the formation of the Great Rift. Thus, the newly formed Chapter chose the ocean world of Pontus as their homeworld. History The Maelstrom Fists were created during the Ultima Founding in the 999.M41, like the rest. During the Indomitus Crusade, the Chapter showed extreme skills for void combat, engaging multiple enemy spacecrafts and coming out unscathed. This earned them a respectful relation with the Imperial Navy, helping them during the various battles in space. Eventually, the Maelstrom Fists chose the Ocean World as Pontus for their recruiting homeworld. Notable Campaigns Chapter Home World Pontus 'is the planet chosen as the Maelstrom Fists' home. Classified as an Ocean World primarily, and Feral World secondary, 80% of the planet is made from water, the remaining 20% consisting of semi-large islands or archipelagos of smaller ones. The humans among Pontus are divided into tribes who take pride of their naval skills and boatmaking. They also make use of primitive cannons and firearms. Fortress-Monastery Chapter Organization The Maelstrom Fists are a Codex-Astartes compliant chapter, retaining ten companies, each a hundred strong. The 1st Company retains its position as the Veteran Company, holding the most skilled and experienced brothers of the Chapter. 2nd, 3rd, 4th and 5th Companies remain as Battle Companies, holding squads of each type of Marine within their ranks. The 6th, 7th, 8th and 9th Companies serve as Reserve Companies, while the 6th Company acts as a secondary Battle Company. Finally the 10th Company plays the usual role as a Scout Company, holding the recruits to the Chapter. Squads of Veterans are also added to each company, acting as examples and carry out the most serious and dangerous operations. Unlike most Ultima Founding chapters, the Maelstrom Fists also retain elements of the Firstborn, seeing the potential and power of these squads and vehicles. Furthermore, given their speciality in void warfare, the Maelstrom Fists have resurrected the Breacher Shield Squad from the Space Marine Legions of old. Veterans of the Chapter, these Marines serve as the first force who board enemy vessels, clearing out nearby enemies to make room for additional allies to come aboard. Officer Ranks Specialist Ranks Line Ranks Specialist Formations Order of Battle Headquarters Companies Chapter Combat Doctrine The primary form of warfare the Maelstrom Fists focuses on is void warfare. The chapter can outmanuever any enemy they face in the space, utilizing the best of their ships in various strategies. One such strategy is boarding assaults, usually by having their Breacher Siege Squads acting at the front, using their newly strengthen shields to deflect attacks while gunning the enemy down at the same time. Captains have been known to turn any situation in space around no matter how many ships they have available during the Indomitus Crusade. In essence, the Maelstrom Fists are also skilled in aerial warfare. Using the aircrafts, both Firstborn and Primaris, they can overwhelm enemy defenses and forces with relentless and precise aerial attacks. Pilots are also highly trained in dogfights, able to take on any enemy aircraft and taking them down. Either way helps the chapter's ground forces advance while taking less losses, both battle-brothers and armour. Because of this, squads such as Assault Squads, and Suppressor Squads, who are basically aerial troops. Following their ancestor chapter's style, the Maelstrom Fists are highly skilled in siege warfare too. Utilizing their air forces, the chapter can swiftly overwhelm a fortress' defenses with ease, again, easing the burden among ground forces. Such burndes are removing attention from infantry and armour, allowing them to breach the enemy's defenses and overrun them once through. Chapter Gene-Seed The Maelstrom Fists' gene-seed is highly stable, however like the Imperial Fists', their genome is lacking the Betcher's Gland that allows a Space Marine to spit corrosive acid, and the Sus-an Membrane that allows him to enter a life-sustaining state of deep hibernation. Besides that, it is free of all other major mutations and Chaotic contamination. Primarch's Curse: (Warrior's Duty) Like many other successors of the Imperial Fists, and as sons of Rogal Dorn, the Maelstrom Fists suffer from a curse they call "Warrior's Duty". Such as the events that led to the ill-fated campaign known as the Iron Cage, the Maelstrom Fists are unable to retreat from a battle, bound by duty as Adeptus Astartes. They will not stop until the enemy or they are dead. To outsiders, this may seem like reckless foolishness where unnecessary death is brought where lives could be better use in more important battles. However this curse can be turned into a blessing. The Maelstrom Fists' Chaplains have managed to guide their brothers to control their impulses. In void warfare, victory comes from those who are determined and wise, able to see openings or weaknesses they can exploit. For the Maelstrom Fists, a chapter who excels at such combat, they put their impulses to find a path to victory in space and become unrelenting war machines that will not stop, or not hesistate, to destroy their foes the moment an opprotunity is shown. Chapter Beliefs Notable Members *'Chapter Master Ijard Valkin: The first and current Chapter Master of the Maelstrom Fists, Ijard is a master in both void combat and aerial battles. He has proven able to outmanuever even the most skills captains and admirals, taking down Orks Fleets, Dark Eldar raiding parties, Eldar Corsairs and Chaos warbands with ease. *'High Chaplain Lassor Oben': The first and only High Chaplain of the Maelstrom Fists, it was Lassor who discovered the Chapter's Curse and made it his goal to find a way to remedy the problem for the sake of his battle-brothers and chapter. He eventually came to the conclusion of guiding his brothers to focus the curse onto a course of victory, rather then unwanted death. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours Chapter Badge Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By: About: Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Ultima Founding